


Drama Club

by Lord_Berkut



Series: High School Fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Disney References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Berkut, being only 17 can put on a better play than a "professional" drama teacher.





	1. Selection

"Alright everyone!" Berkut called out on stage leading his fellow actors to gather around. "I distracted the teacher for a while so we can pick our play without having to go super obscure."

"Wait, isn't their fees we have to pay?" Eirika said as she sat on one of the boxes used for improv.

"Yeah, but my uncle is hella rich and loves the arts so that shit shouldn't be a problem."

"Can we submit our own scripts?" Genny asked while raising her hand.

"Sadly, no Genny. We might be able to at the end of the year for our improv show."

"I have an idea!" Nino said excitedly and loudly at that. "Why don't we do our own versions of Disney stories in a mashup? They're in the public domain, so we won't have to pay and we can bring people in for the name!"

"That's not a bad idea Nino." Berkut replied. "Could you, Genny and Lyon write the scripts? I think 5 stories should fill a 2 hour run time."

"Ok!" The green haired girl replied. 

"Once they finish the scripts, I'll send them to you in an email and we'll do auditions the week after I hand them out. In the meantime, I suggest you all watch some Disney Movies to get an idea of what's going on. We'll be doing some improv skits in class to get us ready, and no Henry, we are not doing anything weird from Who's Line is it Anyways."

"What about Scenes from a Hat?" Odin asked.

"Scenes from a hat is fine." Berkut replied. "In fact, if I get enough suggestions from the student body, we can do that tomorrow in class. Now I have to make a promise with everyone. This play is going to essentially be Fight Club towards the teacher. What happens in practice, stays in practice, so we can't tell the jackwad anything so we don't have the whole thing collapse on us."

"If that's the case, what about ads?" Serra asked.

"We can do ads later when we have most of this refined. Everyone who isn't going to be acting will still have a special role like ads, food or ensemble, so no one will feel worthless. Got it everyone?"

"Got it." Everyone replied.

"Good. I think he's coming in so meeting dismissed."


	2. Scripts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scripts are revealed!

"Is the coast clear?" Genny quietly asked Berkut from behind a set of curtains before he gave the thumbs up for her to bring out the scripts with the help of her co writers. 

"What stories did you guys pick?" Eirika asked. 

"We can't tell you yet." Genny replied in a normal volume before winking. "We have to wait for everyone first so we don't worsen Berkut's voice." 

"Gotcha. Does Berkut know what you guys picked?"

"Yep. He's the only one besides us that knows." 

Once everyone had arrived and the teacher had been distracted by "other means", meaning Niles was doing... .Niles things, Berkut was finally ready to announce the plays. 

"Alright everyone, we have our 3 plays to perform in the sheep's hands." Berkut announced.

"Didn't you say there would be 5 plays?" Lissa asked.

"I did, but the team came to me with a better idea of less plays, but more time developing them and fine tuning rather than wasting time on silly things in 5 plays." Berkut replied. "Anyways, back to the topic at hand, our 3 plays for our winter show are Pinnochio, Robin Hood, and... Genny? Did you leave your fic of a Reinhardt and Lukas version of Romeo and Juliet in here?" The dark haired male asked, obviously confused at what he was looking at. Not that there was anything wrong with it but, he wasn't so sure how he could a, convince both of them to be in it and b, if the school was ok with two guys making out on stage with implied sex.

"That's just a placeholder until we finish the third script..." Genny muttered, obviously embarrassed. "We haven't decided what we wanted it to be."

"Oh. Anyways, I'll be sending the rewritten scripts to your emails. Remember, auditions are 1 week from today after school! The third play is probably going to be held back as a last resort. I'm counting on all of us to make this go right, and I won't be a dictator of a director as our actual teacher. The only thing I'll be doing even similar to that is sitting in the chair. That is a good chair. "


End file.
